The Godslingers X 2: Chapter 3
Stella's P.O.V I really wanted to find out where my dad is, but so far no such luck. I remembered the code imprinted on the paper that I found on his cabin. It read: 71, 148, 115, 167, 101, 223, 124, 224, 87, 187, 94, 174, 62, 139, 59, 130, 49, 112, 39, 98, 113, 241, 133, 234, 59, 131, 73, 130, 49, 99, 62, 98, 77, 169, 102, 174, 91, 182, 127, 190, 47, 94, 81, 109, 65, 130, 93, 135, 95, 205, 106, 194, 96, 206, 127, 211, 140, 299, 183, 301, 67, 143, 73, 134. And the bottom one is: 118, 251, 124, 236, 101, 211, 128, 214, 67, 140, 98, 148, 46, 92, 72, 101, 68, 136, 105, 150, 79, 178, 96, 176, 118, 237, 177, 257, 19, 38, 19, 38. I really wondered what that meant, since that didn't make any sense to me. I looked at the paper again, and on the bottommost part of the paper there is another string of numbers, but this one it seems to be in one digit. I looked at the numbers again, and it read: 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 5, 1, 4, 3, 6, 4, 6, 2, 4, 4, 5. I took a closer look, and I remembered what my father had taught me. This is a cryptic message, which can be used to send secret messages. There is something very fishy around here. I decided to grab my graphics calculator and put in the string of numbers at the bottommost bit. I made the matrix setting to 4x4. Then, I began to insert the numbers in order, but in matrices, you have to go down while inserting. After that, I began putting the other numbers into the separate matrices. Then, the other matrix I set us were 4x16 and 4x8. Then, I began to enter those numbers on a separate matrix box. After I multiplied the matrices together, I got this: 9, 6, 0, 25, 15, 21, 0, 22, 1, 13, 20, 0, 20, 15, 0, 6, 9, 14, 4, 0, 10, 15, 19, 8, 0, 13, 3, 12, 5, 1, 14, 0, 7, 15, 0, 20, 15, 0, 20, 8, 5, 0, 4, 15, 1, 0, 18, 5, 3, 15, 18, 4, 9, 14, 7, 19, 0, 19, 20, 21, 4, 9, 15, 0 And this: 25, 15, 21, 0, 23, 9, 12 ,12 , 0, 6, 9, 14, 4, 0, 8, 9, 13, 0, 9, 14, 0, 20, 1, 18, 20, 1, 18, 21, 19. I just realized that this string of numbers are decoded to be some sort of words. for example: a=1, b=2, c=3, d=4, and so on and so forth. After I deciphered the code, I get the message: If you want to find Josh McLean, go to the DOA recordings studio. Wow, this is the entrance to the underworld, isn't it? Then, the second message deciphered. I get: You will find him in Tartarus. My eyes widened. My father is in Tartarus, which means there is only a slim chance he is able to survive. I decided to return back to camp and then regroup with my friends, which of course they forgave me. In The Depths of Tartarus Josh's P.O.V I pounded my head against a rock, and the rock didn't seem to break. I ended up injuring my head. I cannot use my hands or my legs since they were tied up. Nadine and Xaviera both walked towards me and give me a scratch on my cheek. I tried not to scream in pain, just glare at them. Since they were protogenois, I had to be careful. They can kill me with a snap of their fingers. But it turns out that Nadine liked to torture me. I could imagine Nadine bringing an altar and I'm chained and my hands and legs spread apart so it looked like an X shape. Nadine broke my chains, and grabbed my wrist so hard it almost broke. She chained me to a table that looked identical to that of an altar. Nadine and Xaviera spread my hands and legs so my body formed an X kind of shape. She put my hands and legs on the shackles that's sticking on the tables, but as I struggled more, she gripped my limbs tighter that I am afraid she is going to crush it. I was stripped of my clothes and is struggling violently to get free. I know I am strong, but only in the light. In here, I am just as weak as a feather. I couldn't get out, no matter how hard I tried. I continued to fight against the cuffs that were on my wrist and legs, but none of them came off. I'm sure that they will come off soon. After 90 minutes of writhing and struggling against my bonds, I finally gave up. My whole body is drenched with sweat. I can see the pool of sweat right beside me, looking like a water that is leaking up to the surface of the table. I was exhausted, and Nadine ripped my gag off to allow me breathe. I gasped for air for a few minutes until I went back to normal again. Then, Nadine put the tape on my mouth again, and started torturing me with barbed wire whips. I could feel my whole body bleeding from the whip. The pain is just too much. I don't want to die painfully. I want to die as a hero, so that would be an example of how to become a hero. Category:The Godslingers X 2 Category:Chapter Page